


Undisclosed Desires

by GarrulousGryffindor (thegalenwrites)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin!Albus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalenwrites/pseuds/GarrulousGryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new generation of witches and wizards is starting at Hogwarts, and with them a Malfoy and a Potter. A Potter with a distracting mop of black hair and gorgeous green eyes. Why was there no wizard's guide of what to do when you were in love with your best friend? </p><p>Scorpius/Albus. So... slash XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. { Prologue }

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I've always been a big fan of this pairing so I figured 'why the fuck not'. And thus a story was born. XD I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> This will be a Scorpius/Albus pairing fic, so... slash! If that doesn't tickle your fancy, the back button is your friend.
> 
> I do not own these characters, the whole universe belongs to the lovely J.K.Rowling . Don't sue me. I have no money.
> 
> Originally posted by my account at ff.net, under the name of GarrulousGryffindor :)
> 
>  
> 
> I will be switching back and forth between perspectives. ASP = Albus's POV and SHM = Scorpius's POV. I will typically be doing one POV per chapter, but this one bounces around a little because it's the prologue.

####  **=ASP=**

Here he was at last on the Hogwarts Express and on his way to Hogwarts. The whole thing seemed a little surreal. He'd been dreaming of such things since he was a young boy, growing up listening to stories from his parents and aunts and uncles about the castle.

He was both excited and terrified.

Excited because, well, he should think that was obvious. And terrified to end up in the wrong house. James had been teasing him incessantly about how he was destined to end up in Slytherin. He felt somewhat comforted after his talk with his father though. The sorting hat would listen to him.

"Al? Everything alright?" His cousin, Rose, asked from beside him. He barely heard her over the racket in their compartment. When Potters and Weasleys got together, a great deal of noise was never far behind.

"Yeah. Just… thinking," he replied after a moment.

"You won't be in Slytherin," she said confidently. Sometimes he could swear that she could read minds. Or his at the very least. "Your father and his parents were all in Gryffindor and look at the Weasley family. You're practically a shoo-in."

"Maybe…" He was trying not to speak too much because he feared that he might be sick if he opened his mouth too often.

"You'll see. How often am I wrong?" Rose reasoned.

* * *

####  **=SHM=**

Looking out the window as the countryside passed them by, Scorpius couldn't help but notice the fluttering of nerves in his stomach. He'd had a long talk with his father the day before. It had put a few things in perspective for him.

_"Scorpius, there are a lot of expectations on Malfoys. Always have been. For example, it is expected that you will be in Slytherin. I'm sure your grandfather has already spoken to you about such things; carrying on the Malfoy legacy and other such nonsense. Other students will have expectations of you as well. They will think that, as the son of a former death eater, you will be a certain way. Cruel, vindictive… evil._

_I want you to forget about all of these expectations._

_The only thing I want you to do at Hogwarts is enjoy yourself. Good grades would be preferable, but I was never the best student myself so I will not harp on you about that particular subject. Though I cannot speak for your mother. I just want to emphasize: do not let everyone else's expectations shape who you are. I made that mistake and I do not wish it on you. You are your own person Scorpius, and your mother and I are proud of you, no matter what."_

Scorpius smiled a little at his reflection in the window as he remembered the talk. His parents were good people. His grandfather, on the other hand, he wasn't so sure. He loved him because he was his grandfather, but he hadn't liked the things he'd had to say about going to school. Lucius had dictated who he should and should not be friends with, which teachers he should pay particular respect to, and as his father said, that he should be in Slytherin. It wasn't that he minded the thought of being in Slytherin, but he wanted it to be the house he was supposed to be in, not the house he was expected to be in.

He glanced across the compartment at his best friend since childhood and laughed a little at the fact that he had his nose in a book. It was a common sight when it came to Marcus Goyle. He'd once heard his father joke that there was no way that Gregory Goyle could be Marcus's father.

"Are you already studying?" Scorpius asked him incredulously. "That hat should put you in Ravenclaw. Though your father would probably pass out…"

Marcus shrugged a shoulder, not looking up from his book, "One can never be too prepared, Scorp. I'm reading more about the sorting ceremony. Aren't you curious?"

It was Scorpius's turn to shrug a shoulder, "I sort of figure whatever is going to happen is going to happen, regardless of whether or not I have studied up on it."

* * *

####  **=ASP=**

The journey to Hogwarts had been an interesting one. He'd known about everything beforehand having questioned James on anything and everything pertaining to his first day at Hogwarts, but it was still intriguing to see everything first hand. And, here they were already, waiting with Professor Longbottom to be let into the Great Hall for their sorting. He heard not a word that Uncle Neville said for his looking around at everything. There was a lot to take in and his eyes seemed to want to do it all at once, much to the protesting of his brain.

He was surrounded by his cousins at the moment; Rose, Louis and Molly were also being sorted today. He liked his chances of ending up in a house with at least one of them. It seemed only logical.

On the other side of Louis, a nervous looking blond boy caught Albus's attention. His uncle Ron had pointed him out on the platform. That was Scorpius Malfoy. His father had told them all about the Malfoys; how Draco had been his nemesis in school, how his father Lucius had tried to kill their mother and, of course, how his mother, Narcissa, had saved his own father's life. He was curious about the Malfoy progeny. He didn't look particularly threatening. In fact, he looked just as nervous as Albus.

"Alright. The Sorting Ceremony has commenced. This way please…" Professor Longbottom called to the first years.

 _Here goes nothing,_ Albus thought.

* * *

####  **=SHM=**

Scorpius thought that he might actually throw up. What was the big deal anyways? All he had to do was put on that decrepit old hat… that would determine the rest of his school career. Yep, no big deal at all. His eyes flickered around him nervously and landed on a boy with shaggy black hair and bright green eyes. Albus Potter. He knew instantly. His grandfather had mentioned something about the 'filth' he might encounter at school, Potters and Weasleys being at the top of the list. He didn't look so bad. He looked sort of nervous too. At that moment Albus looked up at him and their eyes met for a second. Albus offered him a nervous half smile and Scorpius stared at him blankly in return. Why was he smiling at him? He didn't know Scorpius. He decided that the Potter kid was weird.

He turned back to the ceremony in time to see Marcus taking a seat on the stool. The hat was placed on his neat brown hair and Scorpius held his breath in anticipation for his friend. The hat seemed to be taking a while to decide. Marcus didn't look bothered by this at all, simply curious. He'd always been far too calm.

"Slytherin!" the hat called at last.

Marcus looked mildly amused as he got up and made his way over to the Slytherin table. The Higgs twins were next, both ending up in Slytherin as well. No surprise there either. Scorpius's attention drifted and he examined the house tables trying to decide if one looked more desirable than the others. They all seemed to look pretty similar, except for the colours of their robes. Next he examined the teachers' table, noting the ones his grandfather had pointed out for good or bad. He decided he would take his father's advice and make up his own mind about them.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

_Oh right,_ he thought after a moment. Professor Longbottom motioned him forward with an encouraging smile and he took a seat on the stool, looking at the whole of the Great Hall for but a moment before the hat was dropped on his head and over his eyes. The hat's disembodied voice filled his mind. 

_A Malfoy! Hmmm you lot are usually Slytherin material, but you're an interesting case. You're brave, not afraid to let your opinions be known. You dare to be different from your family. Very interesting for a Malfoy. You're intelligent too, you would go far in Ravenclaw. Still… you are an ambitious sort like your father, but maybe in a different way. Have you a preference?_

"What?" Scorpius thought, "You'd listen to what house I want to be in?"

_Of course boy. I've never forced anyone to be in a house they didn't want to be in. Everyone ends up where they ought to. So? Do you have a preference?_

"I want to be in the house I'm supposed to be in. Regardless of my name," Scorpius thought sternly.

 _Indeed,_ the hat seemed to be chuckling at him. Scorpius wasn't sure if that annoyed him or not. _Well young Mr. Malfoy. I still think what I originally thought. You should be in…_ "Slytherin!"

Scorpius could not be sure if he was relieved or not as he went to go sit across from Marcus. His long-time friend smiled at him and Scorpius gave him a weak smile back. At least they had each other. He was watching the sorting ceremony, but not paying attention, not really, until another familiar name came up.

"Potter, Albus."

Scorpius watched the boy approach the stool looking as though he were going to the guillotine. He supposed the boy had a lot of pressure on him, being the 'Chosen One's son and all. The hat was dropped on his head and the hall seemed to grow quiet and tense. Everyone was curious about where he would end up, Scorpius was sure. He knew he was. Why he was curious he wasn't so sure. Perhaps because Potter had smiled at him.

As it had with Scorpius, the hat seemed to be taking its sweet old time. Albus's feet swung a little from the stool as he kicked them lazily in front of him, probably fidgeting out of nerves. Scorpius wondered if he'd looked equally ridiculous sitting there. He couldn't help wondering what sort of internal debate the Potter boy was having with the sorting hat. The hall was practically crackling with anticipation now. And then…

"Slytherin!"

"WHAT?!" James Potter yelled from across the room as his cousin Fred tried to get him to sit back down calmly, though looking just as stunned. The rest of the hall had broken in to whispers.

Scorpius turned back to see Albus get up from the stool. His face was as white as a ghost's as he made his way over to the Slytherin table. Even Professor Longbottom was looking perplexed by the hat's decision.

He sat down at the end of the table beside Scorpius and seemed to be looking at his lap in what could only be described as embarrassment. Or shock.

"I'm Marcus. Marcus Goyle," he heard a moment later, looking up to see Marcus holding his hand out to the Potter kid with a kind smile.

"A-Albus. Potter," he added as an after note, shaking Marcus's hand and giving him a sheepish smile in return.

"The rude git beside you is Scorpius Malfoy," Marcus said with a bit of a laugh as he shook his head at Scorpius. When he didn't respond right away, Marcus kicked him under the table and motioned with his head towards Albus.

"Um yeah. Scorpius. Nice to meet you," he said at last, holding out his hand to shake Albus's as well.

"Yeah," Albus added, shaking his hand in return and looking at Scorpius curiously. For some reason it unnerved Scorpius more than it probably should have.


	2. { The one with the train and the chatty girls... }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly to anyone who left kudos or a review :) You guys are awesome.

####  **_Fast forward to start of year six..._ **

####  **=SHM=**

The weather was miserable outside as the Hogwarts Express chugged along to its intended destination. The rain splattered against the windows and roof in a soothing back-beat and the dark clouds blotted out the light enough to make it seem much later in the day then it was. All in all, it was making Scorpius feel lethargic and pensive. This suited him just fine as Marcus, unsurprisingly, had his nose stuck in a book and Al had disappeared some time ago and had yet to reappear.

The first ride to Hogwarts would always bring back memories of their very first ride to Hogwarts. All nerves and excitement as they sat across from each other wondering what was going to happen and where they would end up. Scorpius felt very happy where he was now and he knew that his best friends felt the same.

Marcus Goyle was among the top of the year, constantly challenging Rose Weasley for top marks and to get his hand in the air faster than her. He was a very good friend to have indeed and made sure that Scorpius and Al were always up-to-date on their homework if quidditch practice ran over. He'd saved their hides on more than one occasion with some last minute notes. His notes were never anything short of meticulous. Scorpius knew he did it to help the two of them, but he couldn't help thinking it had more to do with Marcus wanting Slytherin to win the house cup. They'd only just lost to Gryffindor last year by a mere twenty points! They were determined to make it happen this year. And they would, if the three of them had anything to say about it.

Albus seemed to have settled into Slytherin as well, despite his initial nervousness from the sorting hat's decision. His family took a few months to adjust to the idea, James a little bit longer than that, but eventually they saw that he seemed content to be where he was and they just got used to the idea. Except maybe Uncle Ron after a few glasses of fire whisky at family Christmas, the way Albus tells it. His uncle still had a few prejudices towards Slytherin house. Albus did well in Slytherin though; his grades were excellent, he was a prefect and he was a chaser on the quidditch team. He was practically the Slytherin poster boy. The two of them had made the team in their second year. Scorpius was a chaser too. Their captain liked to brag about their line chemistry and their uncanny ability to seem to know where the other was in the air in order to complete those perfect passes they seemed to have mastered so well. It drove James crazy when he played against them.

Scorpius stretched his long legs outwards and was satisfied with a few pops as he settled back into his seat, letting his thoughts return to the more recent. He'd grown another inch at least over the summer. His mother had shaken her head over the fact that he'd needed new robes. Again. He'd never be taller than Marcus, who was really more a small giant at six foot six, but he was convinced he would be taller than Al now. He wasn't entirely sure because he'd not seen him since the beginning of the summer. They'd spent a week together at his brother Teddy's cottage in early July. Marcus had visited for a few days as well. It was nice and relaxing and not at all like the rest of his summer. After that week with his friends, he'd been shipped off to France to spend time with his mother's family and had hated every minute of it. They were uptight, boring and Scorpius could care less for the lot of them.

 _Happier thoughts, happier thoughts..._ he chided himself, unable to suppress a bit of a sigh.

Just then the door to the compartment slid open and their quiet bubble was momentarily interrupted by the raucous laughing of several students a few compartments down as Albus, Frank Longbottom, Lily Potter and two other girls that Scorpius didn't recognize or care about, slid in and promptly sat down.

"Hey Scorpius. Marcus. Summer good?" Frankie asked them with a broad grin, sitting beside Lily on Marcus's side of the compartment.

"Excellent. Thank you. Mother took us to Australia for the summer..." Marcus replied brightly, pausing momentarily from his reading.

"The only good part for me was the start," Scorpius mumbled, looking sideways at Albus. The shaggy haired boy had plopped himself down on the same bench as Scorpius and was happily sandwiched between the two girls, who he currently had his arms around.

"Oh come on Scorp, it couldn't have been that bad. Your letters made it sound as if they were performing the cruciatus curse on you at every given opportunity," Albus teased him with his trademark lop-sided grin.

One of the girls gave him a bright smile, "Where did you spend your holidays Scorp?"

His eyes narrowed marginally before he managed to check himself. Scorp? He'd just met this trollop and she was calling him by the nickname only his best friends used? He disliked her already.

"France." His answer was curt and suggested he didn't want to talk any more about it. Her hair was voluminous and a dull brown. It looked like she'd been riding on top of the train and the wind had whipped it into some sort of tangled frenzy.

"Be nice," Al chided quietly, while the girl started talking to Lily after the brush off.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He felt no need to entertain every brainless bint that hung off of Albus. And there were many.

He'd not had two minutes of peace before the other girl, sitting between him and Al, opened her mouth.

"I don't think we've ever officially met. I'm Lara. Lara Davies," she held out her hand to Scorpius and gave him a polite smile.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he replied in a mildly polite tone, shaking her hand before looking out the window again.

"We had quite a few classes together last year. You gave us Ravenclaws a run for our money." It was obvious that she was trying to joke around with him. The fact that she thought she could do so upon just meeting him was baffling to him as well. Where had these girls learned their manners? Was he not making it perfectly plain that he didn't want to speak to anyone?

"Yes, well... we'd like to actually secure the house cup this year," he responded with boredom, still looking out the window. He glanced across the compartment at Marcus and instantly envied him. After the initial question from Frankie, he'd gone back to reading his book and was smiling to himself as he read. Completely oblivious to all around him and in what he and Al liked to call 'his reading bubble'. Nothing would affect him so long as he wanted to be in it. He was deaf to the world right now. Bloody git. Why couldn't this Lara go and bother him?

"...and I was saying to Jillian just the other day what-"

Scorpius looked over at the girl in surprise, realizing that she was still speaking to him and that he hadn't absorbed a single word of it all. Having turned back towards the inside of the compartment, he couldn't help noticing that the other girl had a hand rather highly placed on Al's thigh and they were talking in whispers, heads close and matching conspiratory smiles. He found this aggravating, but wasn't entirely sure why he should feel so annoyed by it. It wasn't the first time he'd witnessed this behaviour. After all, Albus was extremely popular and handsome and all the girls were constantly after him.

"Don't you think?" Lara finished, smiling brightly at him.

"Hm?" Scorpius mumbled, looking back into her rather large blue eyes. "Oh. Yeah, definitely."

This caused an even brighter smile to cross her face and Scorpius wondered belatedly just what he had absently agreed to. He glanced back across at Marcus to see the boy giving him an amused look and a raised eyebrow.

Scorpius sent him a look back that seemed to say _'what are you so pleased about?'_

The boy's answering smirk and shrug of his shoulders told him _'oh, you'll see...'_

Another roll of his eyes and Scorpius was back to looking out the window. They should be arriving shortly and frankly it couldn't be soon enough in his opinion. He was just about at a more relaxed point when Lily's voice interrupted once again.

"Ew! Gross Al! Do you have to suck face right in front of your little sister?!" she chirped, looking disgusted.

Turning to look at the disruption, he was just in time to see Albus pull back from what looked like a rather familiar kiss with the brunette and giving his sister a teasing grin. "Nothing you haven't seen before with James around I'm sure," he laughed, getting up from his seat and taking the girl by her hand. "C'mon Jill. Let's go find somewhere without such annoying spectators."

And with that the two left the compartment, the girl giggling and blushing as she followed meekly behind him. Disgusting display. And her eyes were too close together, Scorpius thought venomously.

"Well, I guess that leaves just us..." Lara began, looking over at Scorpius hopefully.

He barely refrained from letting out an annoyed sigh as she started chatting him up again, giving an appropriate 'mmhmm' and 'of course' when he thought the conversation warranted it. It was only half an hour until they arrived at the station, but it was the longest half hour that Scorpius had ever had the misfortune to endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to leave a review if you can. CC is always welcome as well :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -GG


	3. { The one with the late night talk and the mistaken identities... }

****

#### =SHM=

****

The welcoming feast was long over and the boys were comfortably settled into their dormitory in the dungeons. Marcus had gone to bed not half an hour before and Andrew Flint and Damon Higgs had passed out, without unpacking their things, almost directly after the feast. Albus was sitting beside Scorpius on his bed, sides pressed together from hip to ankle. It was normal for them to sit like this and talk late at night after the others had gone to bed, something they'd been doing since their first year. They were reclined back against Scorpius's pillows, Albus had his arms folded behind his head and Scorpius had his hands neatly folded in his lap.

"Was it really all that terrible? France, I mean..." Albus murmured, turning his head to look over at his friend.

"Understatement. I would have rather been at the Manor by myself all summer than with my aunt and my irritating cousins." Scorpius picked at a loose thread on his pyjama bottoms. Even just thinking about the summer made him want to cringe. If he wouldn't have gotten in trouble for performing under age magic, he would have hexed his cousins silent at the beginning and been done with it. "They refused to shut up. About anything. Boys. Clothes. Boys. Gossip. And then they wanted to give me a makeover-"

"Judging by the fact that you look like the same Scorp I saw in July," Albus interrupted, turning so that he was on his side and supporting his head with his bent arm to better look at the boy beside him. "I'd say they didn't succeed. If ever anyone didn't need a makeover, it's you mate. Never seen a guy fuss about his hair for as long as you do in the morning. And then there are those ridiculous rumours around the school that you're part veela."

Albus's tone was joking, but Scorpius couldn't help but be a little bit happy that Albus seemed to think he looked fine the way he was. Although he was a little embarrassed that Albus had noticed how long he spent on his hair every morning. Was it such a crime to want to look nice?

"Yes well," Scorpius started up again, clearing his throat a little awkwardly. "It wasn't for lack of trying, let me tell you. I had to find some creative places to hide on the grounds to get away from them."

Albus chuckled beside him, flopping onto his back again and staring up at the canopy. His laughter died down after a few moments and his large grin was replaced with a smaller smile. Realizing that he'd been staring at his best friend, Scorpius redirected his eyes once more to that loose thread in between his fingers still.

"So what did you think of Jillian?" Albus asked quietly from beside him.

Scorpius's eyes drifted back over to Albus unwillingly; he could tell from the look on Albus's face that he was trying hard to look casual and indifferent, but that he was failing pretty spectacularly at it as well. He knew Albus would be listening intently to the next few words he gave him in reply. He also knew that his opinion was very important to Albus. Scorpius could easily squash this relationship right now. Be that as it may, Scorpius felt his hatred for the girl was unfounded. As such, he didn't think he could so easily tell Albus the truth this time. He seemed happy with this girl, misguided as that might be, and it wasn't for Scorpius to say otherwise. Especially since it seemed to be solely based on this weird gut feeling that he had.

Scorpius thought long and hard about his answer, to the point where Albus started to fidget more beside him out of impatience. Rolling his eyes, Scorpius finally responded after a good few minutes.

"I can't say that I've interacted with her long enough to form a fair opinion."

There. Noncommittal. It wasn't really a lie. He _didn't_ know the girl well enough. So, his first impression was that he wanted to put a silencing spell on her, so that he didn't have to endure that bothersome giggling. That was a normal response to another human being. Right?

Albus stared at him for a moment as if trying to read the rest of Scorpius's unspoken opinion, by simply looking at him. After another moment, he slowly averted his eyes back to the canopy.

"Fair enough." Another pause. "I expect you'll get to know her better this year. Since we're, you know, dating."

Scorpius rolled his eyes once again. He felt like shouting that that much was obvious and Albus was an idiot for thinking they all hadn't pieced that together from the display they had made on the train. It sounded petty and jealous in his brain, therefore he didn't imagine it would sound any better when voiced aloud. So once again he remained silent.

"I expect I will," he replied after a time. He then made a show of yawning and stretching. "I'm exhausted Al and we've got a big day tomorrow. I think it would be best if we both went to sleep now."

Again, Albus looked like he thought Scorpius had more to say and was holding out on him, but like his best friend he kept his mouth shut. Albus could be oddly perceptive in some things and yet blissfully unaware in others. It was a Potter talent, James liked to tell them. Finally nodding in agreement, Albus got up from the bed, padded over to his own and climbed in.

"Goodnight Scorp. Sweet dreams," the dark haired boy whispered softly before closing his curtains around his bed.

"Sweet dreams," the blond boy whispered, somewhat tonelessly, in return. Shutting his curtains, Scorpius rolled over and tried his best to get comfortable, despite the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Somehow he knew that sleep would not come easy that night.

* * *

****

#### =ASP=

****

The first day of school was always very important in Albus's books. It sets the whole tone of the school year. Today must go perfectly. He'd already decided and so it must be.

After all, on the first day you got the first glimpse of your teachers and the course load; you were assigned a seat for the rest of the year; you began your quest for the quickest and easiest way to get from the kitchens or quidditch pitch to each of your classes and, most importantly, he celebrated inter-house unity by planning a rather large 'welcome back' prank with his brother James.

He'd all but woken up at the crack of dawn, stretching and smiling like it was his birthday, Christmas and the last day of school all rolled into one. By the time he had finished showering, Marcus was already gathering his things to shower after him and even Damon Higgs had managed to roll out of bed, wiping at his eyes sleepily.

Albus glanced over at Scorpius's bed curiously. His best friend was an early riser and always out of bed before him. It was unusual for him to sleep in, unless he was ill. Creeping closer to the curtains, Albus whispered the other boy's name questioningly. No response. He whispered it a little louder this time. Still no response. Hmm. Scorpius was usually a light sleeper.

He didn't think Scorp would mind if he just took a little peek in to make sure that he was doing alright. And so he did. Pulling back the curtain just enough to peer in, the middle Potter child glanced at his best friend's sleeping form. He looked all but dead to the world, the only indicator of the contrary being the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Scorpius looked so peaceful sleeping there that Albus didn't have the heart to wake him up. He deserved a bit of a lie in. It was not like he ever took advantage of the days when he could sleep in. Yes, he would let him keep sleeping. And why was he still staring at his friend, who was sleeping, like the biggest creeper in the world? Quickly averting his eyes, Albus shut the curtains quietly and vowed to let Scorpius sleep until just before classes started. He would grab him some toast at breakfast and come wake him just before their class.

Marcus was the only one ready to go down to breakfast when he was, so it was just the two of them at the end of the Slytherin table, in their usual spot. It was important to claim it as such early. That way the little firsties didn't get any ideas. Though the thought of first years having ideas was laughable.

He'd not been sitting on the bench for two minutes before someone sat beside him and wrapped their arms around his left bicep. He was about to chastise Scorpius for being late when a warm kiss placed itself on his cheek. Albus looked over in surprise and was somewhat less confused when he saw Jillian sitting beside him.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she teased him with a bit of a giggle, "You should see the look on your face. I hadn't realized that I could be so stealthy."

"Quite the ninja you are Jill," Albus admitted with an embarrassed chuckle. "You startled me."

Marcus was eating quietly across from him, giving him a raised eyebrow and a bit of a smirk around his piece of toast. It was an infuriatingly familiar look to him and Scorpius both. They agreed that sometimes they wanted to smack that all-knowing look off Marcus's face. If it weren't for the fact that he was one of the nicest and most honest people they knew, boy, he would have gotten it by now.

Jillian filled Albus in on all the Ravenclaw drama from over the summer while he ate. She'd gotten the dirt on everyone in her year, the year above them and even some well-known fifth years. Albus could care less for all the gossip, but he loved the way she played with her hair when she was telling a story. She twirled it around her finger, almost delicately. It was mesmerizing.

Seeming to finally notice that Albus had stopped eating and was staring at her, Jillian blushed a little and dropped the strand of hair that she was twirling, "What are you staring at Albus?"

"You," he replied without thinking, voice soft more because he was lost in thought than trying to be romantic. Albus had a habit of just blurting things out. It tended to have mixed results. This time was no exception.

Jillian made an 'aww' at the same time that Marcus choked on his pumpkin juice across the table from them, spitting it all over the two 'love birds'. Albus's and Jillian's eyes both narrowed at the Slytherin brunet, not that he seemed to care one little bit.

He laughed for a good few minutes before getting himself under control. A good portion of the hall was looking over at them now. Finally getting a hold of himself, Marcus looked at Albus incredulously, "Oh come on mate. Seriously?!"

"What's so bloody hilarious?" Albus asked his friend indignantly.

" _ **You,**_ " Marcus replied in a more highly pitched voice, fluttering his eyelashes mockingly at Albus before bursting into laughter again.

Slouching down in his seat now that he noticed so many people staring, Albus let out a long sigh. Maybe it wasn't going to be the best of mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to leave a review if you can. CC is always welcome as well :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -GG


	4. { The one with the weird dream and the start of term Potter prank... }

####  **=SHP=**

Scorpius was more relaxed than he could ever recall being before. Everything was dark, but it didn't feel ominous or pressing. It was comfortable. He suspected he was just resting his eyes and the darkness was what made him more alert to his other senses. For example, he was aware that his head was resting on something that was at the same time both soft and firm. Not quite a pillow, but again, comfortable. The white noise in the background was filled at a steady interval by the soothing sound of waves lapping against the shore. There was the light pressure on his body that comes with being covered by something, keeping him warm in this comfortable cocoon like state. _A blanket perhaps? Am I in bed?_ his dream conscious wondered. Next, he became aware that he wasn't alone, wherever this was. Soft and steady fingers card through his hair at a slower pace than the crashing of the waves. It feels welcome and natural and instead of being afraid of this unknown entity, this dream Scorpius embraces it and snuggles deeper into whatever is pillowing his head.

" _Scorpius,_ " a voice whispers. It's garbled somehow, like straining to hear it through a muffling charm. And yet, familiar. He knows this voice, even if he can't place it. " _Scorpius, I have something to tell you._ "

"What is it?" he answers back, voice rough with disuse from sleep.

" _Scorpius!_ " the voice says again, a little more urgently this time.

"What? I already asked you to tell me!" Scorpius grumbles with frustration. He doesn't like repeating himself.

"Scorpius! Wake up you wanker, we're going to be late for Transfiguration!"

Scorpius groans and swats away the hand that is shaking his shoulder urgently. This last time the voice is unmuffled and unmistakably Albus's. He's back in the present and while he is awake now, he's not sure he wants to open his eyes yet. He wants to know what that voice was going to tell him. Malfoys are curious by nature. Maybe even more curious than Potters. They just aren't nearly as upfront or stupid about it.

"Go 'way." He attempts valiantly to dislodge the hand from his shoulder, wondering simultaneously if he went back to sleep fast enough whether or not he would get his answer.

"Are you ill?" Albus's voice is suddenly concerned. "You were fine last night. And, if you're being lazy for… quite possibly the first time ever, you couldn't have picked a worse time. You _know_ how Corner gets about tardiness."

Sighing heavily, he rolls over to avoid Albus's attempts to drag him from the bed. "Wha' time zit 'nyway?" he half mumbles into his pillow.

"Class starts in ten minutes."

Scorpius's eyes snap open and he leaps from the bed like the sheets have suddenly become hot lava beneath him. Albus is laughing at him as he quickly gathers his clothes from the top of his trunk, where he left his outfit for the day neatly folded and ducks into the bathroom. He refuses to change in the dormitory in front of everyone else and has done since first year.

He's in the middle of yanking on his pants when it occurs to him that this dream was ridiculous and obviously his brain was really reaching for new material. Malfoys don't cuddle.

They are exactly one minute and thirty seven seconds late to transfiguration and everyone has already taken their seats. Scorpius and Albus look around from the back of the classroom for the two seats that will be left for them. They have all of their classes today with Ravenclaw. They're definitely not getting seats together and since these seats are their seats for the year, they're just going to have to try harder next class.

"You're late Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Corner snaps from the front of the class without turning around from the review schedule he's writing on the board for their first week. "Please find a seat _quickly_. And know that you'll be serving detention with me after dinner tonight. And, let's say twenty points from Slytherin. Ten from each of you."

They notice Marcus turn around from where he's sitting beside Rose, near the front of course, to give them an unimpressed look. They both know he wants that house cup something fierce this year. This was a decidedly bad start to things.

Scorpius sighs and looks down at his shoes. This was not how he had planned to start his first day back at school.

"Al! Al over here!" a voice whispers urgently and Scorpius looks up to see Jillian Carmichael waving frantically at them. "I saved you a seat!"

Albus grins and walks over to sit beside her, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. It is with some horror that Scorpius realizes the other empty seat is beside Lara Davies behind them. She smiles at him and waves somewhat shyly. Scorpius stares at the three of them blankly for a moment and then takes his seat.

He can't believe that he's got a detention. His father will be so disappointed with him. Scorpius has a perfect attendance record. He's never late and he never gets detention. He runs a hand through his short blond hair and pulls out some parchment to start copying what Corner is writing.

The rest of the morning flies by in a stream of study schedules, notes and N.E.W.T. preparations. It might not be until next year, but they're getting started early. In what seems like no time at all, it is time for lunch and Scorpius is thankful that they have their own table, away from giggling girls and incessant chattering.

Albus has the slightest of smirks on his face as he eats his food quietly and Scorpius stares at him for a minute, one eyebrow raised in confusion before he asks the obvious question.

"What is it this year?"

"What's what this year?" Albus asks innocently, pouring himself more pumpkin juice.

Scorpius looks over at Marcus with exasperation and he shrugs his shoulders, going back to eating a slice of roast beef. Or seven. He really does pack away an exorbitant amount of food. Scorpius will forever be puzzled as to how he can eat so much food and not weigh a thousand pounds. _Must have one hell of a metabolism_ , he thinks, but then he's getting distracted from his question.

"Al. Seriously. What is it? I know you and James are planning something. You always do."

"You'll see. It's brilliant! James is a genius at charms. I think even you will be impressed Scorp. Dad says he takes after his namesake in that department," Albus declares with some excitement.

"Don't you think you've outgrown these silly pranks," Scorpius asks with some exasperation, pushing his food around his plate.

"Never!" Albus declares, holding his fork in the air with a large grin across his face.

Herbology in the afternoon goes much the way Scorpius expects it to, that is to say poorly. He finds it extremely frustrating that he should be so proficient with spells and theory and can't even take care of a simple plant. Albus is much better at it than he is, but even he can't seem to help Scorpius where flora are involved.

Professor Longbottom is encouraging as ever and keeps telling Scorpius that he's trying too hard. Plants need delicate care and a competent knowledge of the theory behind them will not save one from over-watering or not leaving a plant in the right light.

He's already feeling frustrated when they head to dinner. As they approach the Great Hall, their steps slow mostly because they are impeded by all of the younger years crowded into the hallway. Scorpius stops just outside and looks at the door, or more precisely at the floor of the doorway. There is a thin, glowing line that seems to shimmer in to existence. A second year attempts to cross it and go to dinner and is gently rebuffed, like a soft push in the shoulder.

Scorpius looks over at Albus with a raised eyebrow and notices that his best friend is trying to restrain his smile. This must be the prank. The start of year prank that he and James have come up with. Locking the younger years out of dinner, seems pretty mild to Scorpius and he looks at Albus with suspicion. There's more to it than this…

"Alright, alright!" Albus rolls his eyes, noticing Scorpius's expression. "There's a way through and it's a little bit naughty." The grin widens and Scorpius swallows hard. "If you've snogged someone, you can get through and the barrier will change your hair bright white. You can also get through if you've done something… more."

Scorpius can figure out what 'more' means and watches as Albus steps through the barrier. His hair darkens so that it is even blacker than usual. Now that he looks up, the Great Hall looks like a chessboard as the upper year students eat their dinner with a variety of black and white haircuts.

"The little innocent younger years are stuck outside I'm afraid. And, since the thought of snogging is so unappealing to them, they'll be out for awhile. Or at least until the professors figure out how to take it down." Albus laughs a little and then reaches through the barrier, closing his hand around Scorpius's wrist. "I know you don't approve of everyone knowing your business but stop standing there like a twat and just come in already!"

"Al don't!" Scorpius tries to pull back, but Albus has taken him a little by surprise. The second Scorpius comes up against the barrier he is rebuffed as the line pushes him and Albus apart.

Scorpius immediately flushes red in stark contrast to his usual pale complexion and Albus stares aghast at his best friend. "I thought you'd… you know, by now and-"

"Malfoy's never been kissed!" a Gryffindor seventh year yells, pointing at the doorway and attracting everyone's attention. Scorpius immediately recognizes him as Charles Warrington, a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team and a complete prat. Scorpius also notices grudgingly that his hair is black.

And then the laughter starts.

Even the younger years behind him are laughing. And as he scans the Great Hall, he sees quite plainly that he's the only upper year not currently eating. He is mortified.

Everyone fifth year and up, it would seem, has at least kissed someone. And here he stands… with the children. He's having trouble breathing now and he looks over at Albus noticing the regret on his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I didn't think-"

"You never do Al!" Scorpius growls out before turning and marching away towards the dungeons in a rush. His eyes are starting to prickle and he refuses to cry in front of everyone. He's never been so embarrassed in his entire life and he has his best friend to thank for that.

He doesn't show up for the detention that night with Professor Corner and earns himself three more as a consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to leave a review if you can. CC is always welcome as well :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -GG


End file.
